Diaries of Teddy R Lupin
by hp243
Summary: Teddy's diary starting from when he starts Hogwarts - Will continue if people like it, please read and review.


Diary of Teddy Lupin

_1__st__ September, 6.00 am, my room_

IM GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY! I'm so excited, I couldn't go back to sleep, even though Harry says I'm not allowed to wake him or Ginny up before 7.00. And Lily's been waking up most nights recently so I think he meant it when he said that. I'll just feed Hera and then go and have breakfast. James will be up soon anyway, he's sooo jealous that I get to go to Hogwarts today.

_6.45 am, kitchen_

Gargh! There still is no one else up! I made pancakes, all by myself, even though it took ages because I couldn't use magic like Ginny or Gran do when they make them. They didn't taste as good either. The post came too; I got a card from Gran saying good luck, even though I saw her just yesterday. I also got a letter from Victoire Weasley. She's James, Al and Lily's cousin but she's also one of my best friends. She's in France visiting family, and she wants me to write to her as soon as I get to Hogwarts to tell her all about it. She's a year younger than me so she's not going till next year. Her mum wants her to go to Beauxbatons in France instead though. I hope she doesn't. We'll have so much fun together at Hogwarts.

_7.30 am, kitchen_

Ginny just came down. She told me off for burning the frying pan when I was making pancakes. She wasn't too mad though, I think she's getting upset at the thought of me going away to Hogwarts. Oh no, Lily's crying and Ginny wants me to get her.

_8.30 am, nursery_

Lily was crying FOR AGES. It's like she's upset as well as Ginny. Anyway I fed her and walked round and round the house with her and she still wouldn't shut up. She woke up everyone, and then Al got mad because James ate all the pancakes before he came to breakfast and Ginny had to make waffles for him instead otherwise he would probably have been blowing smoke out of his ears. I've finally got Lily to sleep in her cot again, and now James wants me to play wizard chess again before I go. Oh wait, Harry's just come in and he wants to talk to me.

_8.45 am, James and Al's room_

Wow, Harry just gave me a map called the Marauder's Map. His dad and my dad made it when they were at Hogwarts, and it shows all the secret passageways and stuff in Hogwarts. Harry told me not to tell anyone where I got it, and to try and not get into too much trouble with it, or he'd have to have it back. He winked at me when he said that though so I dunno whether he means it. Me and James are playing chess now and James is getting annoyed that I'm writing in my diary so I'm going to stop. Don't want to argue with him today.

_10.15 am, car on the way to King's Cross_

After I beat James at chess Ginny made me go through my trunk AGAIN to make sure I had everything. I'd only left out parchment and that's not that important. Oh well we're finally on the way there! Hera is making a fuss because she doesn't like being locked away and I think Lily's about to start crying again. James is sulking because I beat him at chess, even though he's only ever beaten me once and that's 'cause he cheated. And Al is asking Harry loads of questions about Hogwarts and he's getting annoyed that he has to wait seven years to go. Haha, I'll be finished then and training to be an auror like Harry. I said that and Harry told me I'd have to work really hard and do really well in all my exams then. Maybe I'll have to think about being an auror then. It's pretty cool though.

_11.45 am, Hogwarts Express_

I'm on the way! I'm actually ON the train GOING to Hogwarts! I was a bit upset saying good bye to Harry and Ginny. They said they would write to me loads though. Ginny told me I shouldn't spend all the time writing my diary so people don't think I'm weird. At least she didn't say it like that but I think that's basically what she meant. I'm sitting with five other boys. One is Dan Wood. His dad is Oliver Wood, who was Gryffindor quidditch captain when Harry was at Hogwarts. He says he's going to be Gryffindor keeper even though he's just a first year. I doubt it. Even his dad didn't get on the team then and he played keeper for England. Next to Dan and me are twins called Rory and Jack Turner. They're Muggle born, and when they said that another boy in the carriage kind of sniggered. He's sort of weedy and has thin stringy brown hair and the creepiest grey eyes. Dominic Nott. The name Nott sounds kind of familiar, I think I'll ask Harry about it when I write to him. The last boy is Hamish McDonald; he seems nice but pretty shy.

_8.15 pm, Great Hall, Hogwarts!_

Finally here! There wasn't any more time to write on the train, what with lunch and playing wizard chess with Hamish. Rory and Jack thought wizard chess was hilarious. Dominic just stuck his nose in the air and stared out of the window. We all bought tons of stuff off the trolley at lunch and spent the rest of the journey eating it and just talking. When we got to Hogwarts we were sorted. I was a bit nervous but luckily I'm in Gryffindor! I know Harry and Ginny and Gran said it didn't matter (Ron said as long as I'm not in Slytherin) but I still really wanted to be in Gryffindor. Dan and Rory and Jack are also in Gryffindor. Hamish is in Hufflepuff but I hope we'll be friends anyway. Harry and everyone says you have some classes with other houses so we'll still see each other. Dominic Nott is in Slytherin.

_10.30 pm, Boys Dormitory, Gryffindor Tower_

I'm in a dormitory with Dan, Rory, Jack and two other boys called Ajax and Sebastian. They've all gone to sleep but I wanted to write some more. Dinner was awesome, I've never had so much food, not even when Granny Molly cooks. She's not my actual Gran but she likes me to call her that. After dinner Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, told us a few rules and stuff, like not to go into the forbidden forest, and not to bring stuff from WWW (Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, George's shop) into class. I'm off to sleep now.

_2__nd__ September, 8.10 am, Great Hall_

Woo pancakes for breakfast again. I think I'm going to REALLY like Hogwarts if this is what the food will be like. Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor, and the herbology teacher just came around with our timetables.

I said hi to him because he's good friends with Harry and Ginny and the rest so I've known him for ages and he told me I wasn't allowed to call him Neville at school. Oh well.

After that he walked off along the table. I looked at my timetable and realised we have charms first with Professor Flitwick. Rory, Jack and Ajax are talking to some of the girls in our year. They are giggling a lot. I don't really like giggly girls. Victoire doesn't giggle. Anyway they are called Esmeralda, Daisy, Amelia and Pippa. They seem to like Ajax.

_9.30 am, Charms_

We are meant to be writing about the levitating charm. I like Professor Flitwick so far. I'm sitting between Dan and Ajax, Dan said he'd poke me if Flitwick looks over so he doesn't catch me writing in my diary.

I nearly forgot to write about the post. It came just after Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, gave out the timetables. I got four letters. And I've only been here a day. Rory and Jack looked a bit jealous because their parents don't really know how to send owl post so they didn't get any. Anyway, my letters were from Harry and Ginny, Gran, Hermione and Victoire. They all basically said hope you're having fun, write to us soon. I'm going to have a LOT of letters to write this afternoon. Hera is going to be very busy. Oh and Hermione also wants me to look in the library for a book she wants. Oops Dan just poked me.

_10.30 am, courtyard_

Nearly got caught in charms. Luckily Dan warned me just in time. I don't want to get in trouble on the first day. At break Dan, Rory, Jack and I walked down to the lake. It's MASSIVE, and we saw the giant squid! At least we think we did. And Rory said he'll come to the library with me at lunch to find Hermione's book. Dan and Jack are going to look at the quidditch pitch with Ajax and Sebastian. Apparently Sebastian is quidditch mad as well. I like it too but I'm not amazing, I guess it's because I don't actually have any Potter or Weasley blood, unlike Victoire who is annoyingly good. Right now Jack has got this ball out that he brought with him and him and Rory are trying to teach Dan, Ajax and Sebastian a game called football. It looks pretty boring to me, no magic at all.

I'm going to stick all my letters in my diary, so I can look back at everything that happens.

Dear Teddy,

We hope you're ok and enjoying Hogwarts so far. We all miss you already, especially Lily whose been crying on and off ever since you left. This is just a short letter really because you only left yesterday, we will write more soon. Looking forward to seeing you at Christmas and we are waiting to hear all about your Sorting and your new friends,

Love from Harry and Ginny

Dear Teddy,

I wanted to make sure you got some post on your first morning! Good luck from all of us and Ron and I and the kids are looking forward to hearing all about Hogwarts when we see you at Christmas.

Love, Hermione

Dear Teddy,

I hope you are settling in and have made lots of new friends. The house seems very quiet without you, even though you are only here some of the time! Make sure you try and stay out of trouble and do all your homework. If you need anything just write to me and I'll send it on. Write soon Teddy,

Lots of love, Gran

Bonjour Teddy!

Urgh my mum wants me to try and speak French when we are in France, which totally sucks. Apart from that I'm ok. Waiting for your letter though Teddy! I can't wait to hear all about Hogwarts. Mum is still dropping hints about Beauxbatons but I'm trying my best to ignore them. Luckily Dad and Aunt Gabrielle are on my side. I really hope you were sorted into Gryffindor, as I'm a Weasley apparently it's practically a given so you'd better be too. Do you like the boys in your dormitory? I hope you do, but I'm still your best friend anyway Teddy so don't forget that. Oh and Mum and Dad say to say hi as well, and not to worry if you're not in Gryffindor. Ignore them though, cos I'm sure you are. I'm expecting Hera tomorrow or the next day at the very latest!

Victoire

Well, I don't think I need to write long replies to all of them, except maybe Victoire. I know she gets bored visiting her French family so she'll need something to keep her occupied.

_7.00 pm, Gryffindor common room_

Looks like I'm not going to have as much time to write in my diary here. After break we had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology and I didn't have any time to write. And I spent most of lunch chatting to Esmeralda and Rory, and I nearly forgot to go to the library for Hermione. I didn't though and the librarian said I could send the book to Hermione because she knows Hermione will return it. I think she was at school with her. Anyway, Esmeralda likes to be called Zelda and apparently her dad is Rabastan Lestrange who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting for Voldemort. She doesn't know who her mum is and she was bought up by her dad's cousin who is a Squib. He told her she was a witch when she was little though. She says her Uncle Morty (that's her dad's cousin) hated her dad and his brother and she's really glad she's not in Slytherin like the rest of her family was. She also told me that Dominic Nott who I met on the train is also from a family of Death Eaters and his uncle Theodore was in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. I showed her my metamorphosing; I haven't shown anyone else here yet. She likes my hair best brown.

_8.30 pm, Boys dormitory_

I've come up here because Dan, Ajax and Sebastian all wanted an early night. Rory and Jack are playing wizard chess because they asked to borrow my set after watching me and Dan play again this evening. It was getting pretty intense so I thought I'd leave. I think I'll wait a bit before introducing them to Exploding Snap. It must be really weird for them surrounded by all this magical stuff.


End file.
